Lovely in the Moonlight
by dearweasley
Summary: Lily and James both can't sleep during a night in the common room. Will James finally tell Lily what he has always wanted to admit to her after seven years? R/R please!


_Hi, this is my first story on here! I hope you like; please rate and review! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters made by J.K., only the plot.**

* * *

><p>James messed up his jet black hair and stepped down the stairs late one night. He stepped down the last stair but stopped abruptly when he saw a figure. She had long, dark red hair that was draped over the chair, she had fair skin that glowed in the dim light of the common room, and she was curled up in a little ball in her too big of a sweatshirt. She was just staring into the fire, lost in her own thoughts. The girl was no other than Lily Evans, the girl who James had fancied since third year, the year he asked her out and rejected him. Ever since then he has tried to forget her, date other girls; but it never worked. No one can forget Lily Evans.<p>

James sighed, and walked to the seat directly across from her, lounging comfortably in it. When she didn't look up, he coughed a little, and her red fiery hair stirred. Her green eyes locked with his, but she shook her head, trying to stop the connection between them.

"Couldn't sleep either, James?" she asked, and his breath caught in his throat. That was the thing about Lily; he always got so nervous round her. Especially when she used his real name, rather than Potter, which was the nickname she had used all the previous years. But this year was something special, because Lily had warmed up to him this year. She had agreed to call him James if he called her Lily, which he was glad to do.

"Yeah, definitely not over Sirius' snoring habits." This earned a smile from her, causing his heart to just about melt. He loved her smile; her lips would curve at just the right extent and it was flashing.

"Yes, Marlene, Alice and Mary aren't quite the quality sleeping roommates," Lily admitted, sinking back in her chair.

"So, why are you up, Lily?"

"I should be asking you the same question." They both smiled, and Lily continued. He loved it when she talked; she was the only person he really ever liked talking to and really _wanted t_o listen to.

She hesitated but then spoke, her voice pitching in places. "Well, okay, I had this strange dream, where, oh, this is silly, well, where we were married and had a child named Harry and Voldemort attacked us and we were killed by the killing curse but Harry lived because I protected him with my love and—" She was cut off by James moving next to her and pulling her in for a enormous, bear hug. He expected to be jinxed or hexed backward into the window, but instead, she curled up into him. His chin rested on her head, and she smelled faintly like strawberries.

"That will never happen, you know why?" Lily looked up to him, their eyes locked into one another's again as his voice cracked.

"I'll protect you, Lily, I always will." They sat in comfortable silence while Lily's green eyelids looked up to his hazel ones.

"Thank you, James that means the world to me. I like how we have been really great friends this year, and I enjoy your company. You're very sweet." She smiled up at him, and their faces only a few inches apart, and her breath was cool on his face. He smiled back hesitantly.

"Look, Lily, there is something I need to tell you. I've wanted to tell you since the first day I met you, but if you don't feel the same, I still want us to be 'great friends', okay? Because I love your company as well." James shifted a little, Lily still in his arms, nodding at him to continue_._

"Lily Evans, I have loved you ever since the first day I met you. Remember, when I helped you with your luggage and you stumbled on the first day of Hogwarts on the train?" Lily chuckled, remembering the memory of how much a clutz she was when she was younger. "Anyway, I love everything about you; your eyes, smile, definitely your hair, how smart you are, how bossy you are, how stubborn you are, _everything_. And when you finally gave me a chance this year, we became good friends, and I was so pleased that we were on speaking terms. And I still am very happy. I'm sorry I kept asking you out, making you a game or whatever you think, but it wasn't, trust me. I tried to forget you, but I couldn't. You are very hard to forget, Evans. And I love that about you. I just love you, and I get it if you don't love me back, but I just needed to spit it out when no one else was here. I love you, Lily Evans."

James shifted again, turning to look at her. Her emerald eyes were glistening, looking into his beautiful hazel ones. She whispered the words, "I love you too, James Potter". She pressed her lips to his, and James pulled her to him. It was not like anything he had experienced with any other girl. His lips tingled against hers, like fireworks were off in the distance somewhere. She tangled her hands in his thick black hair and he placed his hand gently on her back. Lily pulled away, and they were both grinning from top to bottom. He rubbed circles in her back, which seemed to relax her.

James smiled, pulling Lily closer to him.

"Lily Evans, you look lovely in the moonlight."


End file.
